This invention relates to compounds having pharmacological activity, processes for their preparation, to compositions containing them and to their use in the treatment of CNS disorders.
WO 94/04533 (SmithKline Beecham plc) describes indole and indoline derivatives which are described as possessing 5HT2C receptor antagonist activity. A structurally distinct class of compounds has now been discovered, which have been found to have 5HT2C receptor antagonist activity. Certain compounds of the (invention also exhibit 5HT2B antagonist activity. 5HT2C/2B receptor antagonists are believed to be of potential use in the treatment of CNS disorders such as anxiety, depression, epilepsy, obsessive compulsive disorders, migraine, Alzheimers disease, sleep disorders, feeding disorders such as anorexia and bulimia, panic attacks, withdrawal from drug abuse such as cocaine, ethanol, nicotine and benzodiazepines, schizophrenia, and also disorders associated with spinal trauma and/or head injury such as hydrocephalus. Compounds of the invention are also expected to be of use in the treatment of certain GI disorders such as IBS as well as microvascular diseases such as macular oedema and retinopathy.
The present invention therefore provides, in a first aspect, a compound of formula (I) or a salt thereof: 
wherein:
P1 and P2 are independently phenyl, aromatic or partially saturated monocyclic or bicyclic heterocyclic rings containing up to three heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur;
A is a bond, a chain of 1 to 5 atoms optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl or A is an optionally substituted phenyl or an optionally substituted 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing up to three heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur,
R1 and R2 groups are each independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted by NR12R13, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C1-6 alkylthio, cyano, nitro, halogen, CF3, C2F5, NR12R13, CONR12R13, NR12COR13, S(O)pNR12R13, CHO, OCF3, SCF3, COR14, CH2OR14, CO2R14 or OR14 where p is 1 or 2 and R12, R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted arylC1-6alkyl;
n and m are independently 0, 1 or 2;
R3 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
R4 is a group of formula (i): 
in which:
X and Y are both nitrogen, one is nitrogen and the other is carbon or a CR5 group or one is a CR5 group and the other is carbon or a CR5 group;
R5, R6, R7 and R8 groups are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms, C2-6 alkenyl C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkylC1-6alkoxy, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyloxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6alkoxy hydroxy, halogen, nitro, OCF3, SCF3, SO2CF3, SO2F, formyl, C2-6 alkanoyl, cyano, optionally substituted phenyl or thienyl, NR12R13, CONR12R13 or CO2R14 where where R12, R13 and R14 are as defined for R1; or R6 and R7 form part of an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring;
R9 and R10 are independently hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl; or
R4 is a group of formula (ii): 
in which X and Y are both nitrogen, one is nitrogen and the other is a CR5 group or X and Y are both CR5 groups and R5, R6, R7 and R8 are as defined in formula (I); and
R11 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl, or
R4 is a group of formula (iii): 
in which R6, R7, X and Y are as defined in formula (i) and Z is O, S, CH2 or NR15 where R15 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl.
C1-6 Alkyl groups, whether alone or as part of another group, may be straight chain or branched.
Suitably A is a bond or a chain of 1 to 5 atoms optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl. Examples of such chains include (CH2)pX or X(CH2)p where p is 1 to 4 and X is CO, O, S(O)x where x is 0 to 2 or A is NR, CONR, NRCO, NRCONR, CO, CH(OH), C1-6alkyl, CHxe2x95x90CH, CHxe2x95x90CF, CFxe2x95x90CF, O, S(O)x where x is 1 or 2, NR, or NRSO2 where R is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl. Preferably A is a bond or a group CH2O, OCH2, or O.
Suitably A is an optionally substituted phenyl group or an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing up to three heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur. Preferably A is thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl. Most preferably A is thiazolyl. Optional substituents when A is a phenyl or a heterocyclic group include those groups R1 and R2 listed above
The urea moiety can be attached to a carbon or any available nitrogen atom of the ring P2, preferably it is attached to a carbon atom. Suitable moieties when the P1 and P2 are 5-membered aromatic heterocyclic rings include isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl and triazolyl. Suitable moieties when the rings P1 and P2 are 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic rings include, for example, pyridyl, pyrimidyl or pyrazinyl. Optional substituents for P1 and P2 groups include those groups R1 and R2 listed above.
When A is a bond, P1 is preferably phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, preferably phenyl or pyridyl, in particular 3-pyridyl.
When A is a chain of 1 to 5 atoms, P1 is preferably phenyl or pyridyl and P2 is preferably phenyl or pyridyl, in particular 3-pyridyl.
When A is an optionally substituted phenyl group or an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic ring, P1 is preferably phenyl or pyridyl and P2 is preferably phenyl or pyridyl, in particular 3-pyridyl.
Preferably R1 is hydrogen or methyl.
Preferably R2 is hydrogen, halogen, methyl, CF3 or OCF3.
Preferably R3 is hydrogen.
Preferably R4 is a group of formula (i). Preferably X and Y form part of a phenyl ring, that is to say one of X or Y is carbon and the other is a CH group or both of X and Y are CH groups. Most preferably R4 is a group of formula (A): 
in which R6 and R7 are as defined in formula (i).
Suitably R6 and R7 groups are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms for example CF3 or C2F5, C2-6 alkenyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6alkoxy, C2-6 alkynyl, C3-6 cycloalkyloxy, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, CF3, C2F5, OCF3, SCF3, SO2CF3, SO2F, formyl, C2-6 alkanoyl, cyano, optionally substituted phenyl or thienyl, NR12R13, CONR12R13 or CO2R14 where R12, R13 and R14 are as defined for R1; or R6 and R7 form part of an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring. Examples of such rings include cyclopentane and dihydrofuran rings.
Preferably R6 is trifluoromethyl or halogen and R7 is C1-6 alkoxy, in particular methoxy, C1-6alkylthio, in particular methylthio or C1-6 alkyl in particular methyl.
Suitably n and m are independently 0, 1 or 2. Preferably n and m are both 1.
Particular compounds of the invention include:
1-[(3-Pyridyl)-3-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[(4-Pyridyl)-3-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[(3-Pyridyl)-3-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[(3-Pyridyl)-4-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[(4-Pyridyl)-4-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[(2-Pyridyl)-3-phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[4-Methyl-3-(3-Pyridyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[3-Fluoro-5-(3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[2-Fluoro5-(3-pyridyl)phenyl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-(5-Phenyl pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-(5-Phenyl pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl)5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(3-Pyridyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(4-Trifluoromethylphenyl)pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(4-Methylphenyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(2-Thienyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(3-Thienyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(2-Pyrrolyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(4-Pyridyl)-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[2-(3-Pyridyl)-thiazol-4-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[2-(2-Pyridyl)-thien-5-yl carbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-(3-Fluoro5-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-(5-(2,6-Difluorophenyl)-3-pyridylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
6-Chloro-5-methyl-1-(4-methyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)-phenylcarbamoyl)indoline,
1-(4(Methyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl) phenylcarbamoyl)-5-thiomethyl-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-(3-Fluoro-5-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl)-5-thiomethyl-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-(4-Chloro-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
5-Methoxy-1-(5-methyl-(1,2-4-oxadiazol-3-yl)-phenylcarbamoyl)trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[4-Methyl-3-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-Bromo-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[4-Butyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[4-Methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[5-Fluoro-4-methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[3-Bromo-4-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[3-(4-Isoquinolyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[5-(4-Methyl-3-pyridyl)-pyrid-3-ylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[6-(3-Pyridyl)-pyrid-3-ylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[5-(2-Furyl)-pyrid-3-ylcarbamoyl-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-(Pyrazinyl)-thiazol-4-ylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-indoline,
1-[3-(5-Pyrimidyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-indoline,
1-[3-(4-Methyl-3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[5-Ethyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
5-Methoxy-1-[5-phenyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbamoyl)-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
6-Chloro-5-methyl-1-[4-methyl-3-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
1-[3-(pyrid-3-ylaminocarbonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-indoline,
1-[3-(Pyrid-3-ylaminocarbonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-indoline,
1-[3-(Pyrid-4-ylaminocarbonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[4-(Pyrid-3-ylaminocarbonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[4-(Pyrid-4-ylaminocarbonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[3-(3-pyridylcarbonyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[3-(Pyrid-3-yl-aminosulphonyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl)]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyridin-4-ylmethyloxy)phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(pyridin-4-ylmethyloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyrid-4-yl-methylamino carbonyl)phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
Trans-5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-[2-ethenyl-(4-pyridyl)]-phenyl carbamoyl]-indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-[2-ethyl(4-pyridyl)]phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
1-(1-(4-Pyridyl)-5-indolylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyridin-4-ylthiomethyl)phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyridin-4-ylsulphonylmethyl) phenylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyridin-4-ylmethylthio)phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[(6-phenoxy)-3-pyridylcarbamoyl]-indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[2-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-4-ylcarbamoyl)]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(2-methylpyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(6-methylpyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(pyridin-3-ylthio)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyrid-3-ylmethyl)amido phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[3-(pyrid-4-ylmethyl) amidophenylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[4-(pyrid-2-ylmethyl) amidophenylcarbamoyl]indoline,
1-(1-(3-Pyridylmethyl)-5-indolylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-(1-(4-Pyridylmethyl)-5-indolylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-(1-(3-pyridyl)-5-indolylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-{3-[2-(3-pyridyl)thiazol-4-yl]phenylcarbamoyl}indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-{4-[2-(4-pyridyl)-thiazol-4-yl]phenyl carbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-{4-[2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazol-4-yl]phenylcarbamoyl}indoline,
1-[4-Fluoro-3-(3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[3-Fluoro-5-(pyrimidin-5-yl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
1-[4-Chloro-3-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)phenylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline,
1-[2,3-Dihydro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran-5-ylcarbamoyl]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(2-methylpyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1-[6-(4-methylpyridin-3-yloxy)pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl]indoline,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Further preferred compounds are those of examples 83-177 and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The compounds of the formula (I) can form acid addition salts with acids, such as conventional pharmaceutically acceptable acids, for example maleic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, acetic, fumaric, salicylic, citric, lactic, mandelic, tartaric and methanesulphonic. Preferred salts are mesylate salts.
Compounds of formula (I) may also form N-oxides or solvates such as hydrates, and the invention also extends to these forms. When referred to herein, it is understood that the term xe2x80x98compound of formula (I)xe2x80x99 also includes these forms.
Certain compounds of formula (I) are capable of existing in stereoisomeric forms including enantiomers and the invention extends to each of these stereoisomeric forms and to mixtures thereof including racemates. The different stereoisomeric forms may be separated one from the other by the usual methods, or any given isomer may be obtained by stereospecific or asymmetric synthesis. The invention also extends to any tautomeric forms and mixtures thereof.
The present invention also provides a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, which process comprises:
(a) the coupling of a compound of formula (II); 
with a compound of formula (III);
D-R4xe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III) 
wherein A, P1 and P2 are as defined in formula (I), C and D contain the appropriate functional group(s) necessary to form the moiety xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x2CO when coupled, the variables R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are R1, R2, R3 and R4 respectively, as defined in formula (I), or groups convertible thereto, and thereafter optionally and as necessary and in any appropriate order, converting any R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, when other than R1, R2, R3 and R4 respectively to R1, R2, R3 and R4, interconverting R1, R2, R3 and R4 and forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or
(b) the coupling of a compound of formula (IV); 
with a compound of formula (V); 
wherein P1, P2, R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are as defined above and E and G contain the appropriate functional group(s) necessary to form the A moiety when coupled and thereafter optionally and as necessary and in any appropriate order, converting any R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, when other than R1, R2, R3 and R4 respectively to R1, R2, R3 and R4, interconverting R1, R2, R3 and R4 and forming a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
Suitable examples of groups C and D include:
(i) C is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O and D is hydrogen,
(ii) C is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x2 COL and D is hydrogen,
(iii) C is xe2x80x94NHR3xe2x80x2 and D is COL, or
(iv) C is halogen and D is xe2x80x94CONHR3xe2x80x2
wherein R3xe2x80x2 is as defined above and L is a leaving group. Examples of suitable leaving groups L include halogen such as chloro, bromo, imidazole, phenoxy or phenylthio optionally substituted, for example, with halogen.
Suitable examples of a group R2xe2x80x2 which are convertible to R2, include alkoxycarbonyl and benzyloxy or para-methoxybenzyloxy which are converted to the group where R2 is hydroxy using conventional conditions.
Interconversions of R1, R2 and R3 are carried out by conventional procedures. For example R1 halo can be introduced by selective halogenation of the ring P1 using conventional conditions. It should be appreciated that it may be necessary to protect any R1 to R3 hydrogen variables which are not required to be interconverted.
Suitable protecting groups and methods for their attachment and removal are conventional in the art of organic chemistry, such as those described in Greene T. W. Protective groups in organic synthesis"" New York, Wiley (1981).
Compounds of formula (II) and (III) may be prepared according to known methods or analogous to known methods, for example using the procedures described in WO 95/01976. Compounds of formula (II) in which C is NH2, NO2 or CO2H can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula (VI) with a compound of formula (VII): 
in which R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, P1 and P2 are as defined in formula (II) and T and Q contain the appropriate functional groups necessary to form the A group. For example
a) when A is a bond, one of T and Q is B(OH)2 or Sn(Bu)3 and the other is halogen or OTf (see for example Adv. Het. Chem. 1995, 62, 306).
b) when A is a chain, one of T and Q is an acid chloride and the other is amino, or one of T and Q is hydroxy and the other is chloro or chloromethyl; or
c) when A is a heterocyclic ring, one of T and Q is a thioamide group and the other is BrCH2Cxe2x95x90O.
Compounds of formula (III) may be prepared according to known methods or analogous to known methods, for example
a) from the appropriate aniline via indole formation (Nordlander [JOC, 1981, 778] or Sundberg [JOC 1984, 249] routes) followed by reduction of the indole ring using sodium cyanoborohydride. It will be appreciated that in certain cases a mixture of indoles will be formed which can be separated at this stage or at a later stage.
b) from the appropriate ortho-methyl nitrobenzene via indole formation (Leimgruber procedure Org Syn Coll vol VII, p34) followed by reduction of the indole ring
c) by aromatic substitution of a suitably protected indole/indoline precursor, for example alkylthio groups maybe introduced by thiocyanation of the indoline ring followed by hydrolysis and alkylation, or
d) From the appropriate nitrobenzene via indole formation by aromatic nucleophilic substitution (J.Med Chem. 1990, 2089) followed by reduction of the indole using NaCNBH3.
Novel intermediates of formula (III) also form part of the invention.
Suitable examples of reactions of compounds of formulae (IV) and (V) are those where E and G are the same as T and Q respectively in compounds of formulae (VI) and (VII) above. Compounds of formula (IV) are commercially available or can be prepared using standard procedures. Compounds of formula (V) can be prepared using standard procedures such as those outlined in WO 94/04533 or WO 95/01976.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts may be prepared conventionally by reaction with the appropriate acid or acid derivative. N-oxides may be formed conventionally by reaction with hydrogen peroxide or percarboxylic acids.
Compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts have 5HT2B/2C receptor antagonist activity and are believed to be of potential use of the treatment or prophylasis of CNS disorders such as anxiety, depression, epilepsy, obsessive compulsive disorders, migraine, Alzheimers disease, sleep disorders, feeding disorders such as anorexia and bulimia, panic attacks, withdrawal from drug abuse such as cocaine, ethanol, nicotine and benzodiazepines, schizophrenia, and also disorders associated with spinal trauma and/or head injury such as hydrocephalus. Compounds of the invention are also expected to be of use in the treatment of certain GI disorders such as IBS as well as microvascular diseases such as macular oedema and retinopathy.
Thus the invention also provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for use as a therapeutic substance, in particular in the treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders.
The invention further provides a method of treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders, in mammals including humans, which comprises administering to the sufferer a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment or prophylaxis of the above disorders.
The present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
A pharmaceutical composition of the invention, which may be prepared by admixture, suitably at ambient temperature and atmospheric pressure, is usually adapted for oral, parenteral or rectal administration and, as such, may be in the form of tablets, capsules, oral liquid preparations, powders, granules, lozenges, reconstructable powders, injectable or infusable solutions or suspensions or suppositories. Orally administrable compositions are generally preferred.
Tablets and capsules for oral administration may be in unit dose form, and may contain conventional excipients, such as binding agents, fillers, tabletting lubricants, disintegrants and acceptable wetting agents. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice.
Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, aqueous or oily suspension, solutions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs, or may be in the form of a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, emulsifying agents, non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), preservatives, and, if desired, conventional flavourings or colourants.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilising a compound of the invention or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a sterile vehicle. The compound, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions, the compound can be dissolved for injection and filter sterilised before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing. Advantageously, adjuvants such as a local anaesthetic, preservatives and buffering agents are dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner, except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved, and sterilizaton cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilised by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspension in a sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The composition may contain from 0.1% to 99% by weight, preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, of the active material, depending on the method of administration.
The dose of the compound used in the treatment of the aforementioned disorders will vary in the usual way with the seriousness of the disorders, the weight of the sufferer and other similar factors. However, as a general guide suitable unit doses may be 0.05 to 1000 mg, more suitably 0.05 to 20.0 mg, for example 0.2 to 5 mg; and such unit doses may be administered more than once a day, for example two or three a day, so that the total daily dosage is in the range of about 0.5 to 100 mg; and such therapy may extend for a number of weeks or months.
When administered in accordance with the invention, no unacceptable toxicological effects are expected with the compounds of the invention.
The following Descriptions and Examples illustrate the preparation of compounds of the invention.
Description 1
6-Trifluoromethylindoline (D1)
6-Trifluoromethylindole1 (5.27 g, 28.5 mmol) in glacial acetic acid (50 ml) was treated with sodium cyanoborohydride (3.60 g, 57.0 mmol) portionwise at room temperature with stirring. After 3 h at room temperature the reaction mixture was diluted with water (100 ml) and basified with 40% aqueous NaOH with cooling. The mixture was then extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x97150 ml) and the combined extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to give the title compound (4.83 g, 91%) as a brown solid.
1H NMR(CDCl3) xcex4: 3.07 (2H, t, J=8), 3.62 (2H, t, J=8), 6.80 (1H, s), 6.92 (1H, d, J=8), 7.15 (1H, d J=8).
1 A. N. Tischler and T. J. Laanza, Tet. Lett. 1986, a, 1653.
Description 2
5-Thiocyanato-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D2)
A mixture of trifluoromethylindoline (D1) (9.7 g, 52 mmol) and potassium thiocyanate (10.09 g, 104 mmol) in methanol (200 ml) was treated with a solution of bromine (2.82 ml, 55 mmol) in methanol (35 ml) dropwise over 0.5 h at xe2x88x925-0xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred overnight then evaporated to dryness. The residue was partitioned between aqueous K2CO3 (100 ml) and dichloromethane (3xc3x97100 ml). The combined extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated and the residue chromatographed on silica using 2-30% ethyl acetate/petroleum ether as eluant to afford the title compound (9.1 g, 72%) as a yellow solid
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.12 (2H, t J=8), 3.72 (3H, t, J=8), 4.23 (1H, br s), 6.89 (1H, s), 7.50 (1H, s).
Description 3
Di[5-(6-trifluoromethylindolinyl)]disulphide (D3)
The thiocyanate (D2) (28.5 g, 0.116 mol) in dioxane (200 ml) and water (100 ml) was treated with aqueous ammonia (880, 200 ml) at 90xc2x0 C. for 1 h. The mixture was cooled and evaporated to give a residue which was partitioned between water (300 ml) and dichloromethane (4xc3x97300 ml). The combined extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to give the title compound (25.5 g, 100%) as a yellow solid.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.03 (2H, t, J=8), 3.67 (2H, t, J=8), 4.00 (1H, br s), 6.80 (1H, s) 7.49 (1H, s).
Description 4
Di-[5-(1-acetyl-6-trifluoromethylindolinyl)]disulphide (D4)
The disulphide (D3) (26 g, 0.119 mol) in dichloromethane (300 ml) and triethylamine (47.3 ml, 0.339 mol) was treated dropwise with a solution of acetic anhydride (22.5 ml, 0.238 mol) in dichloromethane (50 ml) at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature, stirred for 1 h then poured into 2.5 M aqueous HCl (400 ml). The organic layer was separated and the aqueous was further extracted with dichloromethane (200 ml). The combined organic extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to give the title compound (29.1 g, 94%) as a yellow solid.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.22 (3H, s), 3.21 (2H, t), 4.10 (2H, t), 7.68 (1H, s), 8.47 (1H, s).
Description 5
1-Acetyl-5-mercapto-trifluoromethylindoline (D5)
A mixture of the diacetyl disulphide (D4) (28.5 g, 54.8 mol), triphenylphosphine (20.85 g, 79.5 mmol) and conc. aqueous HCl (1 ml) in dioxane (300 ml) and water (75 ml) was heated at reflux for 1.5 h. The reaction mixture was cooled and evaporated to a residue which was partitioned between dichloromethane (300 ml) and 1% aqueous NaOH (300 ml). The organic phase was further extracted with 1% aqueous NaOH (200 ml) and the combined aqueous fractions carefully acidified and extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x97300 ml). The combined organic extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to afford the title compound (26 g, 91%) as a yellow solid. 1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.24 (3H, s), 3.20 (2H, t), 3.68 (1H, m), 4.11 (2H, t), 7.22 (1H, s), 8.51 (1H, s).
Description 6
1-Acetyl-5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D6)
A mixture of the thiol (D5) (26 g, 99 mmol), anhydrous K2CO3 (15.12 g, 109 mmol) and iodomethane (18.6 ml, 300 mmol) in dry DMF (100 ml) was heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 1 h. The reaction mixture was cooled, evaporated in vacuo and partitioned between water (200 ml) and dichloromethane (3xc3x97200 ml). The combined organics were washed with water (400 ml), dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to yield the title compound (26.3 g, 97%) as a yellow oil.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.22 (3H, s), 2.49 (3H, s), 3.24 (2H, t, J=8), 4.12 (2H, t, J=8), 23 (1H, s) 8.51 (1H, s).
Description 7
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D7) Method (a)
The acetyl indoline (D6) (26.3 g, 95 mmol) was treated with NaOH (30 g, 750 ml) in water (150 ml) and ethanol (200 ml) at reflux for 1.5 h. The reaction mixture was cooled diluted with water (200 ml) and most of the ethanol evaporated in vacuo. The remaining mixture was extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x97200 ml) and the combined extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to afford the title compound (21.9 g, 99%) as a yellow oil.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.41 (3H, s), 3.07 (2H, t), 3.63 (2H, t), 3.90 (1H, br s), 6.88 (1H, s), 7.30 (1H, s).
Method (b)
A stirred solution of potassium thiocyanate (38.6 g, 0.39 mol) in methanol (470 ml) at xe2x88x922xc2x0 C. under argon was treated dropwise over 10 minutes with bromine (10.3 ml, 0.195 mol) giving a yellow precipitate. The reaction mixture was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for a further 15 minutes, then treated with a solution of 6-trifluoromethylindoline (D1) (33.2 g, 0.177 mol) in methanol (320 ml) and allowed to warm to room temperature and stir for 4 h. A solution of potassium hydroxide (49.5 g, 0.88 mol) in water (300 ml) was added in one portion, causing the temperature to rise to 43xc2x0 C. and a brown solution to be produced. The mixture was stirred at 43-45xc2x0 C. for 25 minutes, then cooled to 12xc2x0 C. and treated with iodomethane (10.9 ml, 0.177 mol). The resulting mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred for 1.5 h, then concentrated in vacuo to approx. 350 ml volume. The residual aqueous mixture was extracted with dichloromethane (2xc3x9740 ml) and the combined extract dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated in vacuo to give a brown oil (43 g), which was chromatographed on silica gel eluting with dichloromethane to afford the title compound (D7) as a light brown solid (25.3 g, 61%) with spectral properties identical to those described above.
Description 8
1-Methoxy-4-nitro-2-trifluoromethylbenzene (D8)
Sodium (11.78 g, 0.512 mol) was dissolved in dry methanol (1 l) and to the resulting solution was added a solution of 1-chloro-4-nitro-2-trifluoromethyl-benzene (96.22 g, 0.427 mol) in methanol (100 ml). The reaction mixture was refluxed for 3 h then cooled and evaporated in vacuo. The residue was partitioned between water (500 ml) and dichloromethane (3xc3x97400 ml). The combined organic extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated to give the title compound (93.76 g, 99%) as a white solid.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 4.05 (3H, s), 7.12 (1H, d), 8.45 (1H, dd), 8.52 (1H, d).
Description 9
(5-Methoxy-2-nitro-4-trifluoromethylphenylacetonitrile (D9)
A mixture of 1-methoxy-4-nitro-2-trifluoromethylbenzene (D8) (93 g, 0.421 mol) and 4-chlorophenoxyacetonitrile (77.55 g, 0.463 mol) in dry DMF (500 ml) was added dropwise over 0.75 h to a stirred solution of KOtBu (103.85 g, 0.927 mol) in dry DMF (400 ml) at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. After complete addition the resulting purple solution was maintained at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. for 1 h then poured into a mixture of ice/water (1.5 l) and 5 M aqueous HCl (1.5 l). The resulting mixture was extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x971 l). The combined extracts were washed with water (3 l), dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated under reduced pressure. The residue was chromatographed on silica using 10-40% ethyl acetate/petroleum ether as eluant to give the crude product which was recrystallised from ethyl acetate/petroleum ether to afford the title compound (85.13 g, 78%) as a white solid. m.p. 103-104xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 4.10 (3H, s), 4.37 (2H, s), 7.34 (1H, s), 8.53 (1H, s).
Description 10
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindole (D10)
(5-Methoxy-2-nitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)acetonitrile (D9) (85 g, 0.327 mol) in ethanol/water (9:1, 1.6 l) and glacial acetic acid (16 ml) was hydrogenated over 10% palladium on carbon (50 g) at 50 psi for 0.5 h at room temperature. The reaction mixture was filtered and evaporated in vacuo. The residue was partitioned between aqueous K2CO3 (1 l) and dichloromethane (2xc3x971 l) and the combined organic extract was dried Na2SO4) and evaporated to afford the title indole (67.63 g, 96%) as a grey solid.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.94 (3H, s), 6.53 (1H, m), 7.21 (1H, s), 7.32 (1H, m), 7.64 (1H, s), 8.25 (1H, br s).
Description 11
5-Methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D11)
The indole (D10) (67.63 g, 0.315 mol) was treated with sodium cyanoborohydride (40 g, 0.637 mol) in glacial acetic acid (500 ml) as in the method of Description 1 to afford the title indoline (67.73 g, 99%) as an off-white solid.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.07 (2H, t), 3.58 (2H, t), 3.67 (1H, br s), 3.83 (3H, s), 6.83 (1H, s), 6.88 (1H, s).
Description 12
3-(4-Pyridyl) aniline (D12)
3-Bromoaniline (0.24 ml, 2.2 mmol) and sodium carbonate (0.70 g, 6.6 mmol) were suspended in a mixture of 1,2-dimethoxyethane (16 ml) and water (4 ml). The reaction mixture was then treated with 4-pyridyl boronic acid (0.27 g, 2.2 mmol), and flushed with Argon. Tetrakis (triphenylphosphine)palladium (0) (0.35 g) was then added and the mixture was heated to reflux under Argon for 24 hours. The reaction mixture was allowed to cool after which it was partitioned between dichloromethane and water. The aqueous layer was again extracted with dichloromethane. The combined extracts were then dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated in vacuo to afford a pale yellow solid (0.35 g). This was chromatographed on silica gel eluting with ethyl acetate to afford the title compound as a white solid (0.15 g, 41%).
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4(ppm): 8.63 (dm, 2H), 7.45 (dm, 2H), 7.35 (t, 1H), 7.0 (dm, 1H), 6.91 (m, 1H), 6.75 (dm, 1H), 3.75 (b, 2H)
Description 13
3-(3-Pyridyl)aniline (D13)
A mixture of 3-bromopyridine (2.9 ml, 4.74 g, 30 mmol), 3-aminophenyl boronic acid (4.63 g, 30 mmol), sodium carbonate (10 g, 90 mmol) and tetrakis (triphenylphosphine) palladium (0) (0.9 g) in 1, 2-dimethoxyethanexe2x80x94water (150 ml-50 ml) was heated to reflux under argon for 12 h. The mixture was concentrated then partitioned between ethyl acetate/dilute brine. The organic extract was dried and evaporated affording a brown gum (6 g). Chromatography on silica eluting with 50% ethyl acetatexe2x80x9460/80 petroleum ether then ethyl acetate afforded the product as a yellow crystalline solid (4.9 g, 95%)
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) 3.8 (2H, 6 s), 6.70 (1H, dm), 6.85 (1H, m), 6.95 (1H, m), 7.25 (1H, t) 7.35 (1H, m) 7.85 (1H, m), 8.60 (1H, dd), 8.85 (1H, d).
Description 14
1-(5-Bromo-pyrid-3-yl carbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D14)
A solution of 5-bromo-pyrid-3-yl acyl azide (3.16 g, 13.9 mmol) in toluene (500 m) was heated to reflux under argon for 1 h. The solution was allowed to cool to room temperature then added to a solution of 5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline (2.7 g, 12.5 mmol) in dichloromethane (200 ml). The mixture was set aside in the fridge for 1 h, then filtration and drying afforded the title compound as a white solid (4.62 g, 89%), m.p. 220-222xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (D6-DMSO) 3.30 (2H, t, J), 3.85 (3H, S), 4.20 (2H, t), 7.20 (1H, S), 8.10 (1H, S), 8.35 (2H, m), 8.75 (1H, S), 8.95 (1H, S).
Description 15
2-(3-Pyridyl)-thiazole-4-carbonyl azide (D15)
A suspension of 2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazolecarboxylic acid (0.824 g, 4 mmol) in dichloromethane-chloroform (30 ml-15 ml) was treated with triethylamine (0.75 ml, 0.5 g, 5 mmol) and then dibutyl chloroformate (0.65 ml, 0.68 g, 5 mmol). After 1 h the mixture was evaporated to dryness and the residue suspended in THF (30 ml) and a solution of sodium azide (0.46 g, 7 mmol) in water (10 ml) was added. After 1 h, the mixture was concentrated (rotary evaporator) and partitioned between dichloromethane and brine. The organic extract was washed with half-saturated brine, dried, and evaporated. Trituration with petroleum ether, filtration, and drying in vacuo (CAUTIONxe2x80x94no heating) afforded the title compounds as a brown solid (0.37 g, 40%).
Description 16
2-(2-Pyridyl)-thiophene-5-carbonyl azide (D16)
This was prepared in 45% yield by the same method as for Description 15.
Description 17
1-(3-Fluoro-5-iodophenylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D17)
A mixture of 3-fluoro-5-iodoaniline (0.47 g, 1.98 mmol) and 1,1xe2x80x2-carbonyl imidazole (0.33 g, 2 mmol) in dichloromethane (40 ml) was stirred at room temperature for 1 h, then evaporated to dryness. To the residue was added dimethylformamide (DMF, 10 ml) and a solution of 5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D11, 0.44 g, 2 mmol) in DMF (5 ml). The mixture was heated at 80xc2x0 C. overnight, then cooled and poured into water. The precipitate was filtered off, washed with water and dried. The crude product was chromatographed on silica gel and eluted with dichloromethane. Eluted product was recrystallised from dichloromethane to give the title compound (0.38 g, 40%), m.p. 221-4xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (d6DMSO) xcex4: 3.27 (2H, t, J=8), 3.84 (3H, s), 4.15 (2H, t, J=8), 7.20 (1H, s), 7.27 (1H, d, J=7), 7.57 (1H, d, J=12), 7.84 (1H, s), 8.10 (1H, s), 8.78 (1H, s).
MS (El) m/z=480 (M+) C17H13N2F4I requires M=480.
Description 18
Ethyl 5-(2,6-difluorophenyl)nicotinate (D18)
A mixture of (2,6-difluorophenyl)tributyltin (1.18 g, 2.9 mol), ethyl 5-bromonicotinate (0.69 g, 3 mmol) and tetrakis (triphenylphosphine) palladium (0) (0.10 g) in xylene (10 mL) was heated under reflux for 24 h, then cooled, filtered and evaporated. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel eluted with 20% ethyl acetate/petrol to give the title compound (0.64 g, 84%).
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 1.43 (3H, t, J=7), 4.44 (2H, q, J=7), 7.06 (2H, t, J=7), 7.39 (1H, quintet, J=7), 8.42 (1H, s), 8.88 (1H, s), 9.23 (1H, s)
MS (API): m/z=264 (MH+), C14H11NO2F2 requires M+1=264.
Description 19
5-(2,6-Difluorophenyl)nicotinoyl Hydrazide (D19)
A mixture of ester (D18, 0.64 g, 2.4 mmol) and 98% hydrazine hydrate (1 mL) in methanol (10 mL) was heated under reflux overnight, then cooled in ice. The precipitate was filtered off. The filtrate was evaporated and the residue was triturated with water before combining with the initial precipitate. The crude product was washed with ether and dried in vacuo to give the title compound (0.50 g, 84%).
1H NMR (d6 DMSO) xcex4: 4.60 (2H, s), 7.29 (2H, t, J=7), 7.57 (1H, quintet, J=7), 8.28 (1H, s), 8.80 (1H, s), 9.03 (1H, s), 10.05 (1H, s).
MS (API) m/z=250 (MHxe2x88x92), C12H9N3OF2 requires M+1=250
Description 20
5-(2,6-Difluorophenyl)nicotinoyl azide (D20)
To a suspension of hydrazide (D19, 0.50 g, 1.99 mmol) in concentrated hydrochloric acid (3 mL) and water (2 mL) at xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. was added dropwise a solution of sodium nitrite (0.14 g, 2.0 mmol) in water (2 ml). The mixture was stirred at xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. for 0.5 h, then a solution of potassium carbonate (2.3 g) in water (25 ml) was added cautiously. The precipitate was filtered off, washed with water and dried in vacuo at room temperature, to give the title compound (0.48 g, 93%).
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 7.05 (2H, t, J=7), 7.40 (1H, quintet, J=7), 8.41 (1H, s), 8.93 (1H, s), 9.22 (1H, s).
MS (API) 261 (MH+) 233 (MH+-N2)
Description 21
Phenyl N-(3-Bromo-5-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl)carbamate (D21)
The title compound was prepared from 3-Bromo-5-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline using the method of Description 67.
1H NMR 250 MHz CDCl3 xcex4: 7.1-7.9 (m, 9H), 8.6-8.7 (br, 1H, Ar), 8.8-8.9 (br, 1H, Ar)
Description 22
Phenyl N-[4-t-Butyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D22)
The title compound (0.18 g, 68%) was prepared from 4-t-butyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline 0.175 g, 0.00077 mole) using the method of Description 67.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4: 1.18 (9H, s), 7.02-7.65 (11H, m), 8.49-8.62 (2H, m)
Description 23
Phenyl N-[4-Methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D23)
The title compound (0.48 g, 75%) was prepared from 4-methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline (0.40 g, 0.002 mole) using the method of Description 67.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4: 3.80 (3H, s), 6.90-7.57 (10H, m), 7.88 (1H, dt), 8.56 (1H, dd) 8.78 (1H, d)
Description 24
Phenyl N-[5-Fluoro-4-methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D24)
The title compound (0.48 g, 79%) was prepared from 5-fluoro-4-methoxy-3-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline (0.40 g, 0.0018 mole) using the method of Description 67.
1H NMR (200 CDCl3) xcex4: 3.75 (3H, s), 7.01-7.67 (8H, m), 7.82-8.08 (2H, m), 8.64 (1H, d), 8.80 (1H, s).
Description 25
1-(3,5-Dibromo-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D25)
The title compound was prepared by the method of Example 1, from 3,5-dibromo-4-methylaniline (2.64 g, 10 mmol), 1,1-carbonyldiimidazole (1.64 g, 10 mmol) and 5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethylindoline (D11) (2.2 g, 10 mmol). Crude product was recrystallised from DMSO/water and washed with methanol and ether, to give the title compound (2.64 g, 52%), m.p. greater than 250xc2x0 C.
NMR (d4-DMSO) xcex4: 2.43 (3H, s), 3.26 (2H, t, J=8), 3.84 (3H, s), 4.14 (2H, t, J=8), 7.20 (1H, s), 7.96 (2H, s), 8.10 (1H, s), 8.72 (1H, s).
MS (API) 507 (MHxe2x88x92, 79Br2), 509 (MH+, 79Br81Br), 511 (MH+, 81Br2)
Description 26
1-[5-Bromo-(3-pyridylcarbamoyl)]-5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline (D26)
5-Bromo-3-pyridylcarbonylazide (3.7 g, 16 mmoles) was heated under reflux in dry toluene (100 ml) for 1 hr. After cooling the resulting solution of isocyanate was treated with a solution of 5-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl indoline (D11) (35 g, 16 mmoles) in dichloromethane (600 ml) and stirred overnight. The mixture was concentrated in vacuo and the residue triturated with diethyl ether. Filtration and washing with more diethyl ether gave the tide compound (D26) (5.4 g, 81%).
1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex4: 3.30 (2H, t, J=8 Hz), 3.83 (3H, s), 4.18 (2H, t, J=8 Hz), 7.20 (1H, s), 8.10 (1H, s), 8.30-8.35 (1H, m), 8.71 (1H, s), 8.92 (1H, s)
Description 27
Phenyl N-[6-(Pyrid-3-yl)pyrid-3-yl]carbamate (D27)
The title compound was prepared as in the method of description 67 from the corresponding aniline. This gave the title compound (0.66 g, 100%)
M.S. (API) found m/z 292 (MH+), C17H13N3O2 requires 292
Description 28
Phenyl-N-[3-(4-methylpyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D28)
The title compound was prepared as in the method of description 67 from the corresponding aniline. This gave the title compound (0.8 g, 100%)
NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.29 (3H, s), 7.10-7.40 (11H, m), 8.42-8.49 (2H, m)
Description 29
3-(5-Pyrimidyl)-aniline (D29)
This was prepared from 5-bromopyrimidine and 3-aminophenyl boronic acid in 84% yield by the same method as for Description 12.
1H NMR (CDCl3) 3.80 (2H, bs), 6.80 (1H, dd), 6.90 (1H, m), 7.00 (1H, d), 7.30 (2H, m), 8.95 (2H, s), 9.20 (1H, s).
Description 30
Phenyl N-[3-ethyl-5-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D30)
The title compound (0.276 g, 0.87 mmol) was prepared by the methodology of description 67, using 3-ethyl-5-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline, phenyl chloroformate (0.13 ml, 0.96 mmol) and triethylamine (0.13 ml, 0.96 mmol) in dichloromethane (10 ml)
1H NMR 250 MHz CDCl3 xcex4: 8.78 (s, 1H, Ar), 8.51 (m, 1H, Ar), 7.08-7.92 (m, 5H, Ar), 2.51 (t, 2H, CH2), 1.20 (q, 3H, Me)
Description 31
Phenyl N-[5-phenyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate
The title compound (0.289 g, 100%) was prepared by methodology of description 67 using 5-phenyl-3-(pyrid-3-yl) aniline (0.194 mg, 0.79 mmol), phenyl chloroformate (0.12 ml, 0.87 mmol) and triethylamine (0.12 ml, 0.81 mmol) in DCM (10 ml)
1H NMR 250 MHz CDCl3 xcex4: 8.92 (br, 1H, Ar), 8.65 (d, 1H, Ar), 7.95 (d, 1H, Ar), 7.82 (s, 1H, Ar), 7.72-7.12 (m, 8H, Ar)
Description 32
3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)-pyridine
A solution of 3-aminopyridine (2 g, 20 mmol) in tetrahydrofuran (100 ml) was treated at 0xc2x0 C. with triethylamine (3 ml, 2.2 g, 22 mmol) and then a solution of 3-nitrobenzoyl chloride (3.7 g, 20 mmol) in tetahydrofuran (50 ml). After 0.5 h the reaction mixture was diluted with water (400 ml) and set aside in the fridge for 3 days. Filtration and drying afforded the title compound as a purple crystalline solid (4.82 g, 99%).
1H NMR (D6-DMSO) 7.40 (1H m), 7.85 (1H, t, J 8 Hz), 8.20 (1H, d, J 8 Hz), 8.30-8.50 (3H, m), 8.80 (1H, s) 8.95 (1H, d, J 2 Hz).
Description 33
3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)-pyridine
A solution of 3-(3-nitrobenzoylamino)-pyridine (2 g, 8.23 mmol) in ethanol (200 ml) was treated with 10% palladium on charcoal (0.5 g) and hydrogenated at atmospheric pressure for 4 h. Filtration and evaporation afforded the product as a white solid (1.51 g, 86%)
1H NMR (D6-DMSO) 5.40 (2H, bs), 6.75 (1H, d, J 8 Hz), 7.0-7.2 (3H, m), 7.40 (1H, m), 8.15 (1H, J 8 Hz), 8.30 (1H, m), 8.90 (1H, d, J 2 Hz).
Description 34
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(3-ethoxycarbonyl phenyl carbamoyl)indoline
To a stirred solution of carbonyl diimidazole (1.782 g, 11 mmol) in dichloromethane (20 ml) was added dropwise a solution of ethyl 3-amino benzoate (1.65 g, 10 mml) in dichloromethane (20 ml). After 1 hour the reaction mixture was evaporated under reduced pressure before being treated with 5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline (2.33 g, 10 mmol) and dimethylformamide (30 ml) and heated to 100xc2x0 C. After 1 hour the reaction mixture was cooled and water added forming a yellow precipitate. This was filtered and dried to give the product as a yellow solid (4.19 g, 99%), m.p. 195-7xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (DMSO) xcex4: 8.85 (1H, s); 8.2 (2H, d, J6 Hz); 7.9 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.6 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.4 (2H, t, J6 Hz), 4.3 (2H, q, J7 Hz); 4.2 (2H, t, J8 Hz); 3.25 (2H, t, J8 Hz); 2.5 (3H, s) 1.3 (3H, t, J7 Hz).
Description 35
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(4-ethoxycarbonyl Phenyl Carbamoyl)indoline
This was made in the same manner as Description 34 using ethyl-4-amino benzoate to give the product as a yellow solid (3.948 g, 93%), m.p. greater than 200xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (DMSO) xcex4: 8.95 (1H, s); 8.2 (1H, s); 7.9 (2H, d, J7 Hz); 7.75 (2H, d, J7 Hz); 7.4 (1H, s), 4.2 (4H, m); 3.25 (2H, t, J8 Hz); 2.5 (3H, s); 1.3 (3H, t, J7 Hz)
Description 36
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(3-carboxy Phenyl Carbamoyl)indoline
To a suspension of 5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(3-ethoxy carbonyl phenyl carbamoyl) indoline (3 g, 7.1 mmol) in ethanol (30 ml) was added aqueous sodium hydroxide solution (5M) (7.1 ml, 35.5 mmol) and heated gently for 2 hours. It was then allowed to cool and acidified with aqueous hydrochloric acid (5M) forming a white precipitate which was filtered and dried to yield the product as a white solid (2.324 g, 83%), m.p. greater than 200xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (DMSO) xcex4: 12.95 (1H, s); 8.85 (1H, s); 8.2 (2H, s); 7.85 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.6 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.4 (2H, t, J7 Hz); 4.2 (2H, t, J6 Hz); 3.25 (2H, t, J6 Hz); 2.5 (3H, s)
Description 37
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(4-carboxy Phenyl Carbamoyl)indoline
This was made in the same manner as Description 36 using 5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(4-ethoxycarbonyl phenyl carbamoyl) indoline to give the product as a pale green solid (2.455 g, 88%), m.p. greater than 200xc2x0 C.
1H (DMSO) xcex4: 1.27 (1H, s); 8.9 (1H, s); 8.2 (1H, s); 7.9 (2H, d, J7 Hz); 7.7 (2H, d, J7 Hz); 7.4 (1H, s); 4.2 (2H, t, J8 Hz); 3.75 (2H, t, J8 Hz); 2.5 (3H, s)
Description 38
3-(Pyrid-3-ylaminosulphonyl)-nitrobenzene
To a stirred solution of 3-aminopyridine (2 g, 21.3 mmol) in pyridine (100 ml) was added 3-nitrobenzene sulphonyl chloride (4.43 g, 20 mmol) and the mixture was heated to 50xc2x0 C. for 3 hours. After cooling it was partitioned between ethyl acetate and water and the organic washed with water (xc3x972) and half saturated aqueous sodium chloride solution, separated, dried and evaporated to give a crude yield of 4.96 g. It was then triturated with dichloromethane and sonicated for 0.25 hours before being filtered and dried to give the product as a pink solid (4.279 g, 72%)
1H NMR (DMSO) xcex4: 10.9 (1H, s); 8.45 (2H, d, J7 Hz); 8.3 (2H, s); 8.15 (1H, d, J7 Hz). 7.9 (1H, t, J7 Hz); 7.55 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.3 (1H, q, J5 Hz).
Description 39
3-(Pyrid-3-ylaminosulphonyl)-aminobenzene
To a solution of 3-(pyrid-3-ylaminosulphonyl)-nitrobenzene (4.279 g, 15.3 mmol) in ethanol (500 ml)/dimethylformamide (50 ml) was added 10% palladium catalyst on charcoal (1 g) and the reaction mixture was hydrogenated at atmospheric pressure for 2 hours. The reaction mixture was then filtered through kieselguhr before being evaporated under reduced pressure to give the product as a white solid (3.749 g, 98%)
1H NMR (DMSO) xcex4: 10.4 (1H, s); 8.25 (1H, s); 8.2 (1H, d, J5 Hz); 7.5 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 7.3 (1H., q, 5 Hz); 7.15 (1H, t, J7 Hz); 6.95 (1K s); 6.8 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 6.7 (1H, d, J7 Hz); 5.6 (2H s)
Description 40
3-(3-Nitrobenzoyl)pyridine
The title compound (1.55 g, 25%) was prepared using the method of Langhals et al (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1982, 930-949), and purified by flash column chromatography on silica gel, eluting with 30% ethyl acetate 60-80xc2x0 petroleum ether
1H NMR (200 CDCl3) xcex4: 7.40-7.60 (1H, m); 7.75 (1H, t), 7.98-8.23 (2H, m), 8.50 (1H, dd), 8.59-8.70 (1H, m), 8.90 (1H, dd), 9.01 (1H, d)
Description 41
3-(3-Aminobenzoyl)pyridine
3-(3-Nitrobenzoyl)pyridine (1.55 g, 0.006 mole) was suspended in ethanol (35 ml) and treated portionwise with a solution of tin (II) chloride (4.56, 0.024 mmole) in conc. HCl (7 ml). The reaction mixture was stirred at 50xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. After allowing to cool to room temperature, water (50 ml) was added and the mixture basified with 10% aqueous sodium hydroxide, extracted into ethyl acetate, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo to afford the title compound (1.14 g, 85%) as a pale oil
1H NMR (200 MHz; CDCl3) xcex4: 3.90 (2H, s), 6.81-7.03 (1H, m), 7.03-7.20 (2H, m), 7.28 (1H, t), 7.39-7.59 (1H, m). 8.14 (1H, dd), 8.80 (1H, dd), 9.01 (1H, s)
Description 42
Trans-4-[2-ethenyl-(4-pyridyl)]-nitrobenzene (D42)
A solution of (4-nitrobenzyl)triphenylphosphonium bromide (32 g, 66 mmol in ethanol (100 ml) was treated with sodium methoxide (3.6 g, 66 mmol). After 0.75 h pyridine-4-carboxaldehyde (5.04 ml, 52.8 mmol) was added and the mixture stirred for 16 h. The mixture was subjected to an ethyl acetate/dilute brine workup. Drying, evaporation and chromatography afforded the product as an equal mixture of isomers. Recrystallisation from ethyl acetate petroleum ether afforded the title compound (single isomer) as a yellow solid (2.72 g, 17%).
1H NMR (D6-DMSO) 7.50 (1H, d), 7.65 (2H, d), 7.70 (1H, d), 7.95 (2H, d), 8.30 (2H, d) 8.65 (2H, d).
Description 43
Trans-4-[2-ethenyl-(4-pyridyl)]-aniline (D43)
A suspension of trans-4-[2-ethenyl-(4-pyridyl)]-nitrobenzene (D42) (0.5 g, 22 mmol) in ethanol (30 ml) at 50xc2x0 C. was treated with a solution of stannous (II) chloride (125 g, 6.6 mmol) in concentrated hydrochloric acid (2 ml). The mixture was maintained at 50xc2x0 C. overnight then evaporated to dryness. The residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate and 5M aqueous sodium hydroxide solution. Drying and evaporation afforded a yellow solid which was triturated with ether-petroleum ether (1:1) affording the title compound as a yellow solid (100 mg, 23%).
1H NMR (D6-DMSO) 5.50 (2H, bs), 6.60 (2H, d), 6.85 (1H, d), 7.30-7.50 (5H, m), 8.45 (2H, d)
Description 44
4-Nitro-2-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridine-N-oxide (D44)
Sodium hydride (0.27 g of an 80% dispersion in oil, 9 mmol) was added to a solution of 3-hydroxypyridine (0.854 g, 9 mmol) in THF (3 ml) at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was then stirred for 1 h at room temperature before 2-chloro-4-nitropyridine-N-oxide* (2 g, 9 mmol) was added. The resulting solution was heated at reflux for 16 h, cooled, poured into water (100 ml) and extracted with dichloromethane (3xc3x97100 ml). The combined extracts were dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated. The residue was chromatographed on silica using ethyl acetate as eluant to afford the title compound (1.74 g, 83%) as a solid.
1H NMR (250 MHz; CDCl3) xcex4: 7.42 (2H, m), 7.83 (1H, m), 8.00 (1H, dd, J=8 Hz, 2 Hz), 8.42 (1H, d, J 8 Hz), 8.51 (1H, m), 8.59 (1H, m).
* G. C. Finger and L. D. Starr, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 81, 2674 (1959)
Description 45
4-Amino-2-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridine (D45)
4-Nitro-2-(pyridin-3-yloxy)pyridine-N-oxide (D44) (1 g, 4.3 mmol) in acetic acid (75 ml) was treated with iron powder (1.2 g, 21.4 mmol) at room temperature. After 2 h the mixture was concentrated under reduced pressure and partitioned between 2M aq NaOH (100 ml) and dichloromethane (4xc3x97100 ml). The combined extracts were dried and evaporated to a white crystalline solid (0.75 g, 93%) which was used without further purification.
1H NMR (250 MHz; CDCl3) xcex4: 4.25 (2H, br), 6.17 (1H, d, J 2 Hz), 6.33 (1H, dd, J 7 Hz, 2 Hz) 7.26 (1H, s), 7.32 (1H, dd, J 8 Hz, 5 Hz), 7.48 (1H, m, J 8 Hz), 7.82 (1H, d, J 7 Hz), 8.42 (1H, m, J 5 Hz), 8.48 (1H, d, J 2 Hz).
Description 46
5-Nitro-1-(3-pyridylmethyl)indole (D46)
5-Nitroindole (0.49, 3 mmol) was treated with sodium hydride (0.198 g, 6.6 mmol) in dry dimethylformamide (20 ml). After 15 min at room temperature, 3-picolyl chloride hydrochloride (0.49 g, 3 mmol) was added and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 24 h, then poured into water. The precipitate was filtered off, washed with water and dried to give the tide compound (0.67 g, 88%), m.p. 131-4xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 5.40 (2H, s), 6.75 (1H, d, J=3), 7.2-7.4 (4H, m), 8.09 (1H, dd, J=8.2), 8.52 (1H, s), 8.57 (1H, d, J=4), 8.61 (1H, d, J=2).
MS(API) m/z=254(MH+)
Description 47
5-Nitro-1-(4-pyridylmethyl)indole (D47)
The title compound was prepared by the method of Description 46 using 4-picolyl chloride hydrochloride. Yield 87%, m.p. 134-136xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 5.41 (2H, s), 6.80 (1H, d, J=3), 6.93 (2H, d, J=7), 7.23 (1H, d, J=8), 7.30 (1H, d, J=3), 8.10 (1H, dd. J=8,2), 8.57 (2H, d, J=7), 8.64 (1H, d, J=2)
MS(API) m/z=254(MH+)
Description 48
5-Amino-1-(3-pyridylmethyl)indole (D48)
To a stirred suspension of nitroindole (D46) (0.63 g, 2.5 mmol), and iron powder (0.41 g, 7.2 mmol) in methanol (20 ml) was added a solution of ammonium chloride (0.66 g. 12.4 mmol) in water (13 ml). The mixture was then heated under reflux for 12 h, then filtered while hot and evaporate. The residue was diluted with water and extracted with dichloromethane. The organic extract was washed with brine, dried and evaporated to give the title compound (0.40 g, 72%) as a gum.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 5.25 (2H, s), 6.38 (1H, d, J=3), 6.63 (1H, dd, J=8,2), 6.94 (1H, d, J=2), 7.03 (1H d, J=8), 7.05 (1H, d, J=3), 7.18 (I1H, dd, J=7,4), 7.29 (1H, d, J=7), 8.52 (2H, broad s).
MS (API) m/z=224(MH+)
Description 49
5-Amino-1-(4-pyridylmethyl)indole (D49)
The title compound was prepared by the method of Description 48, from nitroindole D47. Yield 87%.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.52 (2H, broad), 5.27 (2H, s), 6.41 (1H, d, J=3), 6.63 (1H, dd, J=8.2), 6.90-7.0 (4H, m), 7.05 (1H, d, J=3), 8.50 (2H, d, J=7).
MS(API) m/z=224(MH+)
Description 50
5-Nitro-1-(3-pyridyl)indole (D50)
A mixture of 5-nitroindole (0.49 g, 3 mmol), 3-bromopyridine (0.95 g, 6 mmol), copper (I) bromide (60 mg, 0.42 mmol) and potassium carbonate (0.62 g, 4.5 mmol) in pyridine (2 mL) and nitrobenzene (0.6 mL) was heated under reflux for 4 h. After cooling, the mixture was diluted with water and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic extract was washed with water, dried and evaporated. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel eluted with ethyl acetate to give the title compound (0.62 g, 86.5%), m.p. 164-5xc2x0 C.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 6.93 (1H, d, J=3), 7.49 (1H, d, J=3), 7.51 (1H, d, J=8), 7.57 (1H, dd, J=7.5), 7.87 (1H, dm, J=7), 8.18 (1H, dd, J=8, 2), 8.72 (1H, d, J=5), 8.85 (1H, d, J=2)
MS(API) m/z=240(MH+)
Description 51
5-Nitrol-1-(4-pyridyl)indole (D51)
The title compound was prepared by the method of Description 50, using 4-bromopyridine. Yield 0.42 g (59%)
1 H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 7.09 (1H, d, J=3), 7.79 (2H, d, J=6), 7.94 (1H, d, J=8), 8.09 (1H, d, J=3), 8.13 (1H, dd, J=8,2), 8.69 (1H, d, J=2), 8.80 (2H, broad)
MS(API) m/z=240(MH+)
Description 52
5-Amino-1-(3-pyridyl)indole (D52)
The title compound was prepared by the method of Description 48, from nitroindole (D50). Crude product was chromatographed on silica gel eluted with ethyl acetate to give the title compound (0.34 g, 63%) as a gum.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.59 (2H, broad), 6.55 (1H, d, J=3), 6.71 (1H, dd, J=8,2), 6.98 (1H, d, J=2), 7.25 (1H, d, J=3), 7.37 (1H, d, J=8), 7.64 (1, dd, J=7,5), 7.82 (1H, dm, J=7), 8.58 (1H, d, J=5), 8.81 (1H, d, J=2)
MS (API) m/z=210(MH+)
Description 53
5-Amino-1-(4-pyridyl)indole (D53)
A mixture of nitroindole (D51, 0.41 g, 1.8 mmol), tin (II) chloride (1.7 g, 8.8 mmol), and concentrated hydrochloric acid (2 ml) in ethanol (10 ml) was heated under reflux for 70 min. The mixture was evaporated and the residue was dissolved in water, basified with dilute sodium hydroxide and extracted with dichloromethane. The extract was dried and evaporated to give the title compound (0.36 g, 96%).
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.62 (2H, broad), 6.56 (1H, d, J=3), 6.72 (1H, dd, J=8,2), 6.95 (1H, d, J=2), 7.32 (1H, d, J=3), 7.41 (2H, d, J=6), 7.54 (1H, d, J=8), 8.68 (2H, d, J=6)
MS(API) m/z=210(MH+)
Description 54
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(3-ethoxycarbonylphenyl carbamoyl)-indoline (D54)
This was prepared in 74% yield by urea formation between ethyl 3-aminobenzoate and 5-methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl indoline, (D7) using carbonyl diimidazole as the coupling agent.
Description 55
5-Methylthio-6-trifluoromethyl-1-(3-carboxyphenylcarbamoyl)indoline (D55)
This was prepared in 86% by basic hydrolysis of the corresponding ester D54.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.50 (3H, s), 3.30 (2H, t), 4.20 (2H, t), 7.40-7.50 (2H, m), 7.60 (1H, m), 7.85 (1H, d), 8.25 (2H, m), 8.80 (1H, s)
Description 56
4(3-Nitrophenyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazole, Hydrobromide Salt
A mixture of 2-bromo-3xe2x80x2-nitroacetophenone (5 g, 20 mmol) and thionicotinamide (2.76 g, 20 mmol) in ethanol (25 ml) was heated to reflux for 1 h, during which time extensive precipitation occurred. Filtration and drying afforded the product as a yellow solid (6.7 g, 92%).
1H NMR xcex4 (DMSO) 7.80 (1H, t), 7.95 (1H, m), 8.25 (1H, dd), 8.55 (1H, d), 8.70 (1H, s), 8.90 (3H, m), 9.45 (1H, d)
Description 57
4-(3-Aminophenyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazole
A suspension of 4(3-nitrophenyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazole hydrobromide (3.6 g, 10 mmol) in ethanol (150 ml) was treated with a solution of tin (II) chloride (3.7 g, 30 mmol) in concentrated hydrochloric acid (12 ml). The mixture was heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 16 h. A further portion of tin (II) chloride (2.9 g, 15 mmol) was added and the mixture heated at 50xc2x0 C. for a further 4 hours before being evaporated to dryness. The residue was partitioned between ethyl acetate and 1M aqueous sodium hydroxide. The ethyl acetate extract was dried (Na2SO4) and filtered through a plug of silica. Evaporation afforded the title compound as a yellow solid (2.15 g, 85%).
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 3.80 (2H, bs), 6.70 (1H, dd), 7.20 (2H, m), 7.40 (2H, m), 7.50 (1H, s), 8.30 (1H, dt), 8.65 (1H, dd), 9.25 (1H, d).
Description 58
4-(4-Nitrophenyl)-2-(4-pyridyl)-thiazole
This was prepared in the same manner as 4-(3-nitrophenyl)-2-(3-pyridyl)-thiazole, hydrobromide salt and liberated to the free base form with 5M NaOH to give the product as a brown solid (4 g,69%).
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 8.8 (2H, d), 8.35 (2H, d), 8.15 (2H, d), 7.9 (2H, d), 7.8 (11H, s).
Description 59
4-Fluoro-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenylcarbonyl Azide (D59)
3-Bromo-4-fluorobenzotrifluoride was coupled with 3-pyridylboromic acid using Suzuki methodology. Hydrolysis of the product using conc. sulphuric acid and chlorosulphonic acid followed by esterification in methanol and conc. sulphuric acid gave methyl 4-fluoro-3-(pyrid-3-yl)benzoate. Treatment with hydrazine hydrate afforded the hydrazide which was diazotised with sodium nitrite and basified with potassium carbonate to give the title compound.
1H NMR 250 MHz xcex4: 8.82 (br, 1H), 8.67 (br, 1H), 8.17 (dd, 1H), 8.09 (m, 1H), 7.90 (dd, 1H), 7.42 (m, 1H), 7.30 (m, 1H).
Description 60
3-Fluoro-5-(pyrimidin-5-yl)phenylcarbonyl Azide (D60)
3-Bromo-5-fluorobenzotrifluoride was lithiated with n-butyllithium and treated with tri-isopropylborate to give 3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl boronic acid. This was coupled to 5-bromopyrimidine, using Suzuki methodology to afford 3-fluoro-5-(pyrimidin-5-yl)benzotrifluoride. Hydrolysis with conc. sulphuric acid and chlorosulphonic acid afforded 3-fluoro-5-(pyrimidin-5-yl)benzoic acid. This was converted to the methyl ester by treatment with methanol and conc. sulphuric acid, and to the hydrazide by treatment with hydrazine hydrate. Diazotisation and treatment with potassium carbonate afforded the title compound.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 (ppm): 7.57 (1H, dt J=1, 8), 7.83 (1H, m), 8.06 (1H, t, J=1), 8.99 (2H, s), 9.29 (1H, s)
Description 61
4-Chloro-3(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)nitrobenzene (D61)
The title compound was prepared by a Suzuki coupling of 3-bromo-4-chloronitrobenzene and 4-methyl-3-pyridylboronic acid. This gave (D61) (0.2 g, 33%).
Description 62
4-Chloro-3-(4-methyl-3-pyridyl)aniline (D62)
The title compound was prepared by stannous chloride reduction of the nitro compound (D61). This gave (D62) (0.105 g, 95%).
Description 63
2,3-Dihydro-5-nitro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran (D63)
2,3-Dihydro-7-iodo-5-nitrobenzofuran (0.76 g, 0.0026 mole) and 3-pyridylboronic acid (0.32 g, 0.0026 mole) in 50% aqueous 1,2-dimethoxyethane (50 ml) were treated under argon with sodium carbonate (1.17 g, 0.011 mole) and tetrakis triphenylphosphine palladium (0) (0.06 g, 0.000052 mole) and heated under reflux for 18 hours. The mixture was allowed to cool to ambient temperature, diluted with deionised water, extracted into ethyl acetate, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo. The residue was purified by flash column chromatography on silica gel, eluting with 30% ethyl acetate/60-80xc2x0 petroleum ether to afford the title compound (0.19 g, 30%) as a yellow solid.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 (ppm): 3.40 (2H, t, J=9), 4.83 (2H, t, J=9), 7.40 (1H, q, J=3, 5), 8.02 (1H dt, J=1,9), 8.12 (1H, m), 8.30 (1H, d, J=3), 8.62 (1H, dd, J=1, 5), 8.98 (1H, d, J=1).
Description 64
5-Amino-2,3-dihydro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran (D64)
2,3-Dihydro-5-nitro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran (D63) (0.19 g, 0.00079 mole) in ethanol (20 ml) was treated with a solution of tin II chloride (0.75 g, 0.0040 mole) in conc. hydrochloric acid (1 ml) and heated at 50xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. A further 0.38 g tin II chloride in conc. hydrochloric acid (0.5 ml) was added and the mixture was heated at 50xc2x0 C. for xc2xd hour and stirred at ambient temperature for 18 hours. Deionised water (5 ml) was added and the mixture was basified with 10% sodium hydroxide solution, extracted into ethyl acetate, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo to afford the title compound (0.13 g, 82%) as a dark oil.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 (ppm): 3.20 (2H, t, J=9), 3.43-3.70 (2H, br s), 4.57 (2H, t, J=9), 6.63 (2H, s), 7.32 (1H, m), 8.01 (1H, dt, J=1, 5), 8.51 (1H, dd, J=1, 5), 8.89 (1H, t, J=1).
Description 65
Phenyl N-[2,3-dihydro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran-5-yl]carbamate (D65)
5-Amino-2,3-dihydro-7-(pyrid-3-yl)benzofuran (64) (0.13 g, 0.00062 mole) was dissolved in dichlomethane (10 ml) and cooled to 0xc2x0 C. under argon. Triethylamine (0.09 ml, 0.00068 mole) was added, followed dropwise by phenyl chloroformate (0.08 ml, 0.00065 mole) and the mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 2 hours. The reaction mixture was washed with deionised water, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo to afford the title compound (0.20 g, 97%) as a cream solid.
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4 (ppm): 3.38 (2H, t, J=9), 4.64 (2H, t, J=9), 7.05-7.58 (9H, m), 8.06 (1H, dt J=1, 5), 8.57 (1H, d, J=1,5), 8.95 (1H, d, J=1).
Description 66
Phenyl N-(3-Fluoro-5-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl)carbamate (D66)
3-Fluoro-5-(pyrid-3-yl)analine (1.05 g, 0.0050 mole) in dry dichloromethane was treated under argon with triethylamine (1.12 ml, 0.0080 mole) followed dropwise by phenyl chloroformate (0.97 ml, 0.0077 mole) and stirred at ambient temperature for 18 hours. The reaction mixture was washed (xc3x972) with deionised water, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo to afford the title compound (1.1 g, 71%) as an off white solid.
1H NMR (200 MHz, D6DMSO) xcex4: 7.20-7.49 (3H, m), 7.49-7.59 (5H, m), 7.63 (1H, d), 8.07 (1H, dt), 8.63 (1H, d), 8.87 (1H, s), 10.61 (1H, s)
Description 67
Phenyl N-(4-Chloro-3-(pyrid-3-yl)phenyl)carbamate (D67)
4-Chloro-3-(pyrid-3-yl)aniline (0.08 g, 0.00039 mole) in isopropyl alcohol (8 ml) was cooled to xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and treated under argon with triethylamine (0.06 ml, 0.00043 mole) followed dropwise by phenyl chloroformate (0.051 ml, 0.00041 mole). The reaction mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. for half an hour and allowed to warm to ambient temperature. The solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue dissolved in dichloromethane, washed with H2O, dried (Na2SO4) and evaporated in vacuo to afford the title compound (0.12 g, 95%) as an orange solid.
1H NMR (200 Hz, CDCl3) xcex4: 7.05-7.56 (10H, m), 7.82 (1H, dt), 8.64 (1H, dd), 8.71 (1H, d)
Description 68
Phenyl N-[(5-Methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D68)
The title compound (0.23 g, 97%) was prepared using the method of D67,
1H NMR (200 MHz, CDCl3) xcex4: 2.65 (3H, s), 7.08 (1H, s), 7.16-7.53 (6H, m), 7.66-7.87 (2H, m), 8.06 (1H, t).
Description 69
Phenyl N-[4-Methyl-3-(4-methylpyrid-3-yl)phenyl]carbamate (D69)
The title compound was prepared as in the method of description 67 from the corresponding aniline. This gave (2.1 g, 97%) of an oil.
1H NMR (CDCl3) xcex4: 2.05 (3H, s), 2.15 (3H, s), 7.08-7.45 (10H, m), 8.30 (1H, s), 8.48 (1H, d, J=8 Hz).